


Belle's Love

by sportarobbiephan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 19:16:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20394796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sportarobbiephan/pseuds/sportarobbiephan
Summary: Mr. Gold doesn't understand why Belle hasn't given up on him





	Belle's Love

**Author's Note:**

> Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold's POV

_I’ve done everything right. Turned her would-be suitor into a single rose. Threatened to execute her entire village should she step out of line. Locked her up high away from anyone else. Had her believe she would be skinning children for their pelts. At least that quip caused her to drop the tea. Despite it all, she looks at me like I'm her knight in shining armor._

_We sit at Granny’s these days, rather than my castle. She’s gone and ordered a hamburger and milkshake. With a single look, she doubles her order but makes my shake a coffee. I don’t understand her love. And I definitely don’t deserve it. How could anyone show affliction toward a reject like me?_


End file.
